The present invention is related to a holster, and more specifically, a holster for holding a stethoscope, or other device, wherein the stethoscope or device rotates a connector to secure the stethoscope or device when stored but it is easily retrieved when needed.
Stethoscopes are widely used throughout the medical industry. It is often the case that a stethoscope is needed in an emergency situation and those situations are not always predictable. There has been a myriad of techniques and devices throughout the generations for holding a stethoscope yet all of them are inferior for one reason or another resulting in most users simply wearing them around their neck which is not a suitable solution. Other devices suffer from the, same deficiency.
There has been a long standing need for a stethoscope holster which is easily stored and retrieved without delay. Such a device is provided herein.